


Reasons

by elyador



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elyador/pseuds/elyador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve talking about why he thought he had to create Ultron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> This just popped into my head, an idea of why Tony created Ultron. A little Morbid because of the conversation but not too bad. They might seem a little OOC.  
> Disclaimer: I own none, if I did Steve and Tony would be Stony/SuperHusbands ;p  
> It’s a little short but I hope you like it  
> Enjoy ;p

**}~{**

“So why did you do it, Tony?”

“Because I felt like I had to.”

“Why did you _have_ to?”

“Steve, I’m human.”

“So am I, that _is not_ an excuse for creating Ultron.”

“It’s not an excuse. And you’re like 148% human, you don’t understand. You’re a super soldier, Clint and Tasha are super spies, Thor is a god and Bruce, well he’s awesome but also the Hulk.”

“So? Other than Thor we are all human too.”

“You are humans with extra, and in the prime of you lives.”

“What? What are you talking about Tony?”

“Steve, I’m being a realist. I’m not as young as I used to be, I’ve got heart problems, suffer from anxiety and panic attacks. I’ve also had palladium poisoning that caused more damage then I’d like to admit. Of all the Avengers, I think it’s safe to say I will probably go first.”

“You don’t know that, and what’s it got to do with Ultron?”

“Don’t you get it? I’m very aware of my mortality and I wanted to leave that world knowing that even if Tony Stark couldn’t be there to save the day, Iron Man would. I can’t trust someone else to use the suit, we’ve seen how that goes, but JARVIS has always been with me. He helps guide the suit, I thought if I could create another like him then I’d be leaving Iron Man and the world in safe gauntlets.”

“But that _didn’t_ happen.”

“No, it didn’t. I tried too hard, it wasn’t even meant to properly activate until I die. All that was meant to happen was for me to teach it how to save people, how to use the numbers to make the best judgement and when to sometimes even go against the odds.”

“Your heart was in the right place, but you must know that no machine, no matter how intelligent it or its creator maybe, can every truly and completely replace a human.”

“It wasn't supposed to replace the team or anyone. It was just meant to take my place if, _when_ I’m no longer part of the team.”

“Tony, _nothing_ could ever take your place in the Avengers.”

**}~{**


End file.
